Chuck Wright
Chuck Wright is an American bassist, best known as a member of heavy metal band Quiet Riot. He originally joined Quiet Riot in 1982, performing bass on the track "Metal Health (Bang Your Head)" from their 1983 hit album, Metal Health, as well as contributing backing vocals. He left and rejoined Quiet Riot multiple times, including in August 2006 to support the album Rehab as well as on current tours with the reformation of the band after the passing of front man Kevin DuBrow. Bio Wright's career in mainstream heavy metal first took off with the band Giuffria's hit "Call To The Heart" in early 1985. He left Giuffria to re-join Quiet Riot in 1985/86. He was also directly involved in seven film scores, most notably being the Universal picture release “Kull The Conqueror”, where he was joined by Guns N' Roses drummer Matt Sorum and the London Philharmonic Orchestra. Along the way, he's also worked with the following bands/artists: House Of Lords, Bad Moon Rising, Blackthorne, Christian Tolle Project, Doro, Impellitteri, Kuni, MSG, Magdalen, Murderer's Row, Pata, Paul Shortino's The Cutt, Stephen Pearcy, Adler's Appetite, Love/Hate, Stuart Smith, Ken Tamplin, Heaven and Earth http://loudwire.com/heaven-and-earth-dig-album-details-no-money-no-love-video/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=9WB1iW0thik#!and has recorded various tribute albums with other luminaries. Chuck also plays a fretless bass and is endorsed by Ampeg, Dunlop Strings, Godin Guitars, Schecter Guitar Research and Sick Boy Motorcycles. Discography With Giuffria * Giuffria (1984) With Quiet Riot * ''Metal Health on tracks "Metal Health (Bang Your Head)" "Don't Want To Let You Go" and backing vocals on the entire album. - (1983) * QR III (1986) * Terrified (backing vocals on track "Loaded Gun" only) (1994) * Down to the Bone (1995) With House of Lords * House of Lords (1988) * Sahara (1990) * The Power and the Myth (2004) * Live in the UK (2007) * Anthology (2008) With Heaven and Earth * Heaven and Earth - Dig (2013) Other releases *Gregg Allman - "I'm No Angel"/Demos (1987) * Ted Nugent - If You Can't Lick 'Em...Lick 'Em (1988) * Impellitteri - Stand in Line (1988) * Ann Lewis - Meiki (1988) * Nobuhiko Satoh - Turning Point (1988) * Doro Pesch - Doro (1990) * Cheap Trick - Busted (1990) * Rock vs. Rap - Mash Up (1990) * Sam Kinison - Leader Of The Banned (1990) * Bad Moon Rising - Bad Moon Rising (1991) * Atsuki - Dinosaur (1991) * Impellitteri - Grin and Bear It (1992) * 28IF (1992) * Bad Moon Rising - Blood (1993) * Blackthorne - Afterlife (1993) * CMC's - All In A Day (1993) * Magdalen - Revolution Mind (1993) * Magdalen - The Dirt (1994) * Reggae Worship - Volume 1 (featuring the Children Of Zion) (1994) * Pata - Raised on Rock (1995) * Carol Huston - Grace (1995) * Chaos Is The Poetry - Chaos Is The Poetry (1995) * Shack Of Peasants - Classic Blues Volume 1 (1995) * Magdalen - End Of Ages (1996) * Every Day Life - Disgruntled (1996) * Kuni - Masque (1996) * Lanny Cordolla - Salvation Medecine Show (1996) * Magdalen - End Of Ages (1996) * Murderer's Row - Self Titled (1996) * Stuart Smith - Heaven and Earth (album) (1996) * Honey - Paradise (1997) * Eyes (featuring Jeff Scott Soto) - Eyes (1998) * Odd Man Out - Y2K (2000) * SX-10 (featuring Sen Dog and Everlast) - Mad Dog American (2000) * Teddy Andreadis - Innocent Loser (2000) * Atsuki Yokozeki Project - Raid (2001) * Katt Lowe and the Othersyde (2001) * Luminosity (2001) * Milkweed (2001) * Mr. Big - Actual Size (2001) * A Tribute To Blondie (various artists) (2001) * A Tribute To Limp Bizkit - Mutated .. Manipulated .. Translated (2002) * Ephesians Project (2002) * Freddy Cannon - Have A Boom Boom Christmas (2002) * A Tribute To Bruce Sprinsteen - Made In The USA (2002) * Catena (2003) * David Glenn Eisley - The Lost Tapes (2003) * Hedeki - Drunk Punk (2003) * Jeff Eaton - Wish You Were Here (2003) * Kevin Gales - I Didn't Count On This (2003) * Maskless (with Raven James) (2003) * Audrey Forrest (2004) * Matt Sorum - Hollywood Zen (2004) * Mr. Big - Greatest Hits (2004) * Mr. Big - Influences and Connections (2004) * Chris Catena - Freak Out (2004) * Numbers of The Beast - A Tribute To Iron Maiden (2004) * Michael Schenker - Heavy Hitters (2005) * Stephen Pearcy - Stripped (2006) * Travers and Appice - Bazooka (2006) * Odd Man Out - Greatest Hits (2006) * Saints of the Underground (with Jani Lane)- Love the Sin, Hate the Sinner (2008) * Adrian Gaylsh - Earth Tones (2008) * Northern Lights - Spirit of Christmas (2009) * Northern Lights - Celebrate Christmas (2010) References External links * Chuck Wright official website * myspace page * Heaven and Earth official website Category:American rock bass guitarists Category:Living people Category:Quiet Riot members Category:Giuffria members Category:House of Lords (band) members